Mixed (e.g., augmented and/or virtual) reality devices, such as headsets or goggles, are rapidly developing to the point where these devices should soon be widely available for various consumer applications. For example, mixed reality headsets that display images of a mixed reality environment have been demonstrated at various events and application developers are preparing for their upcoming release. One issue that persists, however, is interacting with media within the context of the mixed reality environment. While conventional approaches utilize hand, head, and eye tracking, such approaches can difficult to implement, cost prohibitive, or work within limited specifications, under certain light conditions, and other such problems. What is needed is a system and method for interacting with media content within the context of a mixed reality environment.